Dimetrodon, Fire and Other Such Disasters
by Ariadne Glover
Summary: Abby thinks that things can only get worse, after an anomaly leads to more trouble than she bargained for. But perhaps she is mistaken? During Series 2, rated T for language.


**Oh yes, look who's finally gottten around to rewriting her first ever goddamn fic? WOOP! Sorry, I am hating on all my writing that I haven't put up in the past 3 or so months and it's all being rewritten. So here's the first of the rewrites!**

**DISCLAIMER ACTION: I don't own Primeval or any of the characters or the little bit at the end. Hehehe.**

* * *

**Day 1: 3:00pm**

**ARC**

I finally get off work, feels like it's later than normal; I've been there for hours before my regular shift, I don't even remember why, I've been there _that_ long.. It really wasn't work though. Just sat there, drank coffee, and talked with Connor. The whole week has been like that; it's been a long time since the last anomaly, and I'm not sure whether to rejoice or to wonder if Helen's gotten up to something bad, and everything is going to come crashing down on us.

**4:00pm**

I don't know how I have the time to write this entry, we're in the middle of an anomaly, incursion imminent. About ten minutes after I left the building, I get a rushed text from Stephen telling me we have an anomaly. So here I am, in the middle of a school (again), waiting out an anomaly, waiting for it to close and then I can go home to do exactly what I've been doing at work – nothing. Perhaps I could sleep or find some food more extensive than two minute noodles.

**4:30pm**

**The Flat**

Now I'm freaking out. Bloody Connor and his blasted contraptions! He just _had_ to go and send his machine through the anomaly, to heaven-knows-where, inviting a couple of dimetrodon to come through the anomaly. Now these are 4 metres long, and aren't exactly friendly, _or_ herbivore. Anyway, Connor was so freaked by these creatures; he can't get away from them when they go for him, and runs through the anomaly, the dimetrodon following him. Of course, with our luck, the anomaly closes on him. I hope so badly he's okay. Cutter sent me home, saying that I had too much of an emotional link to the case and wasn't allowed onsite anyway as I had become a 'liability'. I just want Connor back.

**6:00pm**

**ARC**

Connor's back. Thank god for the aforementioned blasted contraption. Connor, having found it battered and ruined, dumped it and it lead him back to the present, because it had copper wiring or something like that, and because of the anomaly's magnetism, it was drawn to the anomaly. Connor followed and he's back and safe and unharmed. Although he won't tell me the reason _why_ he is unharmed… I don't know why but I think I'll keep to my little Indiana Temple musings, if it's that bad for him not to tell me.

* * *

**Day 2: 9:00am**

**The Flat**

Ah shit. Connor found my diary. He thinks I'm somewhat infatuated with him. I'm _not_ infatuated. Ew. That makes me sound like some sort of stalker that goes through your drawers at night and finds the smell of your toothbrush amazing…I think I've been hanging around too long with Connor, I'm becoming as neurotic as him. Anyway, he's back to being normal Connor, stealing my hairstyling equipment – curlers, hairdryer, straightening iron – to mash with the toaster and the stereo to form a detection device. He's a genius. Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

"ABBY!" Panicked yell from the kitchen. I smell smoke. Smoke is never good unless it smells of burnt toast, but he's already split the toaster into different components which means…

"FIIIIIIIREEE!"

How the fuck he's set the _oven_ alight, I have no idea, but all I know is that we have to get out and wish for the best.

**10:45am**

**ARC**

Rex is okay. Rex is alright. Thank _god_, he's alright, it was him I was most worried about; Connor can hold his ground and his own lungs most of the time. I say most of the time because I remember one time when he jumped into a swimming pool with his shoes on and he forgot how to breathe or something and I ended up doing CPR on him. I don't think any of us were impressed by that episode.

Anyway, damage is minimal, we'll need a new oven sure, but at least we're safe, and our kitchen is intact – bar the oven.

**12:00pm**

**Julian's Restaurant**

To celebrate that we're still alive, Connor takes me out to lunch at a wonderful up-and-coming restaurant in downtown London. It's old and rustic, got a homelike feel – old cream and green wallpaper with dark wooden tables and chairs with plush pine green cushions. The place is huge, easily the size of the flat, yet there are only five other tables full. It's quite a disappointment because the restaurant is beautiful, and the scent coming from the kitchen can only be described as heavenly. Connor excuses himself to the bathroom, but he goes into the kitchen instead…peculiar. Mind you, with the number of allergies the man has, he's probably advising the chef to put minimal pepper on his steak or no butter in his cake.

He asked me to marry him. He presents me with an expensive glass of champagne, and resting on the bottom of the flute is a white gold ring, adorned not lavishly, with two small sapphires and a slightly larger blue topaz. It's the most stunning ring I've ever seen before, and he's offering it to me. To _me_. Boring old regular Abigail Maitland – I remember wondering about whatever happened to Caroline…

I realise I've been staring that the ring that is now dry and poised perfectly between his thumb and forefinger for a little longer than is polite. What am I to say? We've not been dating at all – I know he likes me just a little more than he likes most people, but _this_ much? I had no idea.

"Abby? Earth to Maitland, come in, Maitland?" Connor's now looking at me worriedly, oh gosh, I've got to put him out of his misery, I can't believe I'm saying this…

I'm engaged to Connor Temple.

* * *

**In true me style, I wrote a soppy story with a slight air of mystery. You can find the ring here: http:/ . com/listing /44995936/ lotus-petal-ring-14k-white-gold-topaz?ref=cat3_gallery_22**

**Remove the spaces, and you should have the link to an Etsy page - If not, or it's malfunctioned or something, just review or PM me that it's gone AWOL, and I'll correct ASAP.**

**Cheers my lovelies,**

**~PrimevalChick**


End file.
